


和汉克·安德森相处的6种方法

by puyilao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 选择是重要的，尤其是对汉克而言。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 18





	和汉克·安德森相处的6种方法

1.耐心

“不。”汉克冷着脸说。

康纳站在他的床前，低着头看他，脸上的表情还是那么认真，仿佛刚才从他嘴里说出来的话不是那么冒犯似的：“为了你的健康和我们的任务着想，”他抿了一下嘴唇，大概是在思索怎样的措辞才不会激怒眼前的这个人类，“我知道这对你来说不是一件容易的事，但是你真的应该锻炼一下身体了。”

汉克瞪着眼睛，抽动了一下腮帮子——这老警察显然正在脑海里挑选出一个最能表达自己情绪的骂人的词汇——然后他放弃了。

“滚——”汉克几乎是从牙缝里面挤出了这个字。

“还有戒酒。”康纳补充道。

“滚出我的房子！现在，立刻，马上！”

2.真诚

仿生人乖乖地坐在桌子前，他原本一丝不苟的头发现在乱糟糟的，制服衣领上也有点褶印，除此之外，他看上去一切良好，甚至十分体贴地关心了一下他的搭档：“汉克，你的右手不要紧吗？”

汉克崩溃大喊：“你给我闭嘴——”

康纳很听话，也很体贴，所以他闭嘴了。

气喘吁吁的老警察一边骂骂咧咧地嘟囔着一边找了把椅子坐下，他扒拉了一下康纳从厨房里找出来的那碗冰块，扯出里面垫着的那条毛巾，敷在了自己的右手腕上。

那大概很疼，或者很冷？康纳看见他忍不住抖了一下。

“你还好吗？”康纳觉得自己应该在这个时候表示一下关心，这可能是一种基本的社交礼貌，“我希望我脸上的仿生骨骼没有让你的手太过难受。”

“……”汉克：“你是在嘲讽我吗？”

康纳非常意外地睁大了眼睛：“不，我当然不是在嘲讽你。”接着他意识到，这是个可以用来劝说的好机会，“如果你愿意采纳我的建议——我的意思是指锻炼和戒酒，那么刚才你挥击使力的角度会更正确，就能避免再次发生这样的意外了。”

汉克点了点头。

“你他妈的就是在嘲讽我。”他说。

3.告诉他你的感受

安德森警官的眼睛紧紧地盯着他面前的这个人，和他手里面拿着的那件衣服。

“放回去，”他硬邦邦地说，“我不穿这个。”

康纳看了他一眼，“我是在你的衣橱里找到这件衣服的，你说过让我随便挑一件的。”

那是一件警服。

汉克从来不穿警服。

在康纳的信息库里，警察就应该穿警服，他不太明白汉克的抵制情绪从何而来，所以他询问了：“你讨厌穿制服，为什么？”

“机器人为什么总有那么多为什么！”汉克的口气充满了不想继续谈下去的烦躁，“把衣服给我。”他没等康纳伸手，一把拽过那件警服，怒气冲冲地走进卧室，把它揉成一团，塞回了衣橱里。

康纳眨了一下眼睛。他没有跟上去——汉克现在想要的绝不是追问到底，除非康纳想给自己的脸上再来一拳头，这次汉克可不会打偏了。

他把目光转向了客厅的其他角落，仔细地观察那些细节，为了打发时间，以及了解汉克。

烟蒂，狗毛，干涸的酒渍，矮几桌脚边的啤酒瓶，沙发上堆着的脏衣服。一件浅灰色的风衣从沙发垂落到地板上，有什么东西被盖住了，只露出像是电子杂志的一角。

他蹲下去，把它拿了起来，然后他意识到这是一本相簿。

年轻的汉克·安德森有一头棕色的头发，眼睛明亮，腰背挺直，像每一个底特律的警察一样，带着点混账的意气风发。然后他的照片里开始出现新的家庭成员，那是科尔，穿着连体婴儿服在地毯上抓玩具的科尔，在冰淇淋车前挥手的科尔，双手端着生日蛋糕的科尔，蛋糕上用红色果酱写着“六岁生日快乐”。日期标注是2035年9月23日，从那之后，汉克再也没有拍过照片。

每一张照片里，汉克和他的儿子站在一起，他的身上都穿着警服。

“你儿子的意外和你的警服并没有什么联系，你不应该为了这个而排斥你的制服。”

汉克停下了自己打领带的手，胡乱系了一半的领带歪歪扭扭地套在他的脖子上。

“你他妈到底知不知道自己在说些什么？”他太阳穴上的青筋因为暴怒而鼓胀起来，“你要我怎么办！你是要我洗掉上面的科尔的血，然后假装什么也没发生，继续穿那件该死的衣服吗！”

“你知道的，副队长，这不是你的错，你这样做并不能解决任何问题，你应该去看看心理医生，”康纳太阳穴上的LED灯闪烁了一下，“——我查看了一下附近的几家医院的资料，最近可预约周末的心理医生距离这里只有两条街，需要我帮你联系吗？”

汉克剧烈呼吸了好几下，然后他松开了紧攥着的拳头，面无表情道：“这不关你的事，滚出我的生活。”

康纳不是第一次见到这样的汉克了，每当安德森警官露出这种表情的时候，那就是对话结束的信号了：汉克不想聊这个，他感到了不悦和冒犯，他在生气，这场对话应该被停止——但是康纳没有这样做，他不知道自己为什么不选择最稳妥的方案，他甚至对自己接下来要说的话都感到了惊讶——

“我不明白，汉克……我只是想帮你。”

“人类并不是总想被拯救的，有的时候他们只想活得浑浑噩噩，然后在某一个操蛋的早上再也没法醒过来。你能明白吗？”

“……”仿生人觉得自己的处理器似乎停止运作了一毫秒，故障检测告诉他系统运行一切正常，可他还是觉得有哪里不对劲，他的信息库里确实有一个词汇能够描述他现在的感受，但那是个属于人类的词——无助。

“操，你当然不会明白了！你只是一堆塑胶和代码——跟你说这些话的我真是个蠢货。”

“那相扑呢？它怎么办？”

汉克反应了好一会儿，才意识到他在问自己的狗。

“是啊，”酒鬼怅然若失地望着自己唯一的家人，“我死了，活下来的可怜虫该怎么办呢？”

访客时间结束了。

这是一次失败的劝说，在这次谈话里，他甚至不知道自己和汉克的关系到底是拉近还是疏远了。人类是如此难以理解，尤其是汉克——痛苦，愤怒，自我厌恶，这些情绪对于仿生人来说过于复杂，康纳总是没法找到那个最合适的回答。

大概这就是人性，康纳想。这些问题本来就没有最合适的回答。他并不擅长这个，可他总想和汉克谈论更多——他不知道这到底是为了汉克还是他自己。

“再见，汉克，”康纳打开了大门，他转过头，对跟到门前的圣伯纳犬说，“再见，相扑。”

汉克歪倒在沙发上，他一边去抓酒瓶子，一边大声嚷嚷着问他怎么还不滚。

康纳注意到他桌子上放着的电子相簿和那把左轮手枪，一种奇特的预感笼罩了他，他得说点什么，他想要说点什么，不管结果会怎么样，他都必须要说出来——

“我希望你能活着。”康纳停下了脚步，说出了自己一直想说的话。

“汉克，和你相处是一件很愉快的事，我很喜欢你，我希望你能活着。”

“……”

“如果真的到了那一天，你觉得你不想再醒来了，请你先告诉我一声，”康纳根本就不知道，他现在脸上的表情有多么像一个真正的人类，“起码……起码请让我来照顾你的狗。”

然后他关上了门，他没有回头。

不然他就能发现汉克和他脸上的表情如出一辙——那是心碎。

3.抓住一切机会和他聊天

我他妈的一定是疯了。汉克这样想。

他一定是昨晚喝的酒还没有清醒，不然没办法解释为什么他今天天还没亮就起了床，喂了狗，冲了个澡，穿上了便于运动的短袖短裤，然后走出家门开始晨跑——他甚至起床之后没有喝酒。

汉克闷着头跑步，气喘吁吁的同时，他感觉自己每一秒都在变得比上一秒更加后悔自己的决定：要是遇见邻居了该怎么办？遇见警察局的其他王八蛋们怎么办？天啊，他甚至都能想象得到他们脸上的表情——安德森副队长已经开始在心里演练起了自己到时候用来骂人的脏话。

更要命的是，还有一个不知道哪里来的神经病，从刚才开始就一直跟在他后面，他都故意放慢速度了，可是跟在他身后半步的那家伙就是不肯离开——他难道不知道这样真的很冒犯吗！

就在他准备回过头臭骂那个王八蛋一顿的时候，最让汉克绝望的声音在他侧后方响了起来——那是康纳，他早该想到的，那当然是康纳。

“你在健身，”康纳显然对此感到非常愉快，他的脸上现在肯定有一个愚蠢至极的傻笑“你采纳了我的建议，这很好，汉克，这将是你健康生活的第一步，接下来只要——”

汉克：“闭——嘴——”

三秒，汉克只争取到了三秒安静的时间，显然在这三秒的时间里，已经有无数可供选择的对话内容在康纳烦人的仿生人小脑袋里转了一圈，于是他又一次打开了话题——老天，康纳这小子是不是从来就没有好好听过他的话。

“现在是空闲时间，我们应该干什么？我可以和你聊天吗？”

“不行，”汉克把自己脖子上的毛巾甩到了康纳脸上，漠然道，“你只有一件事可以做，那就是闭嘴。”

“是吗？可是我以为我们刚才就已经在聊天了。”

“啊——放过我吧！”

4.强硬

吉米酒吧，晚上10:23:09。

酒保把那枚印着华盛顿头像的硬币举起来，对着灯光辨识那上面刻着的年份。

“1994年的硬币……伙计，你从哪找来的这老古董，它岁数比我都大了。”

“——所以它到底能不能在你这破地方换一杯威士忌？”

酒保撇了一下嘴，兴致缺缺地收起了这枚稀罕玩意：“好吧好吧，你这没有耐心的老东西。”

“老规矩，苏格兰威士忌？”

“加冰。”

酒保背朝着他挥了挥手里的玻璃杯。

汉克拿到了他的威士忌，甚至连杯子都没焐热，就听见开门的声音，接着是门口的一个醉汉在大骂：“仿生人滚出这个地方！”

汉克骂的比他更大声：“闭上嘴喝你的酒，克里斯！再嚷嚷我就把你抓进局子，你这该死的瘾君子！”

真他妈见鬼，克里斯低下头，含糊不清地咕哝了两句，到底是不敢和这个暴脾气的老家伙硬碰硬。

“下次能不能别让你的仿生人跑来这里找你了，汉克，”酒保黑着脸说道，“那牌子上面写得很清楚了，你这样让我怎么做人。”

“关你屁事，倒你的酒，拿你的钱就行了。”汉克放下了杯子，并且难得没有计较酒保对着他翻白眼的事。

“晚上好，副队长。”在他们说话的空当，仿生人已经走到了他们的面前。

“你来干嘛？”汉克习以为常地叹了一口气，“不会又有案子了吧？”

“今天并没有新的案件，”康纳回答，“我只是拿到了最新的警局探员体检数据，并且发现你的血压和血脂数值都十分危险。”

“……”汉克皱起眉毛，茫然地转过头看他，“——所以？”

所以，康纳在他眼皮子底下夺走了他的杯子，倒掉了他的酒。

汉克甚至都没反应过来：“……你他妈干了些什么！？”

仿生人神态自若：“帮你戒酒，副队长。”

“你这个塑胶做的王八蛋！”汉克简直要被他气炸了，他拽住康纳的领子，把这个该死的仿生人一把揪到面前，“第一次见面的时候，你还知道要请我喝一杯酒，现在我们才认识了多久，你就已经变成这样一个冷血混账的机器人了！”

“26天，”康纳回答他，然后他转过头，非常有礼貌地，对酒保请求道，“那杯酒我来结账，请把刚才他支付的那一枚硬币还给我，那是属于我的。”

5.询问

汉克不准康纳在他的房子里留宿。但是康纳从来不听他的——今天可是电影之夜，电影之夜不需要遵守规矩。

康纳关掉了客厅的灯，相扑安安静静地趴在沙发边上，把毛茸茸的大脑袋搁在前肢上，认真地看着投影屏幕，当他走到沙发前的时候，仰躺在大半个沙发上的汉克极不情愿地嘟囔了两句，然后给他腾出了位置。

“相扑能看得懂电影吗？”

“我哪知道，去问他自己。”

当汉克发现康纳真的要从沙发上站起来的时候，他忍无可忍道：“给我坐下！别打扰他看电影！”

-我从来没有清除过被孕育出来的人。

-……有什么区别？

-我想大概被孕育出来的是有灵魂的？

屏幕反射的光投在他们脸上，在视网膜和光学组件上留下斑驳闪烁的光影。

“人类真是难以理解的生物。”

康纳忽然说了这样一句话。

“他们口是心非，性格恶劣，蛮不讲理。可是他们每个人都是独一无二的，不可复制的个体——这就是灵魂吗？”

汉克转过头，看了他一眼：“你也是独一无二的，特殊型号，非量产，不是吗？”

康纳迟疑了一下，然后他摇了摇头：“不，我毁坏了，会有另一个康纳过来取代我的位置，下载我的记忆存储备份，做着和我一样的工作——我怎么确定那不是我呢？”

“……”汉克皱着眉头想了一会，他看了一眼电视，然后他说，“你想要看上一个频道的节目还是下一个频道的，选一个。”

“我并不知道前后频道的节目内容，这个选择是没有意义的。”

汉克面无表情看他。

康纳非常识时务地改口：“下一个频道。”

“你是确定的，对吗？”在康纳点头后，汉克问他，“那如果现在做选择的是另一个‘将来’的康纳，他会像你一样选择下一个频道吗？”

“……”康纳歪了歪头，“我不知道，这是一个概率事件，它没有确切的答案。”

“那你们就是不一样的，康纳，起码在做完这个选择后，在我面前的这个你，确确实实是独一无二的。”

在亿亿万万个宇宙，亿亿万万个时空里，一个仿生人，因为一个人类的一句话，在这一个瞬间，拥有了他独一无二的存在价值。

“这就是灵魂吗？”康纳感受到了自己身体里流动着的蓝血，它们没有哪一刻比现在更澎湃汹涌，滚烫炽热，像是活着的，“我——是有灵魂的吗？”

“这得问你自己，康纳，除了你，没人知道这个问题的答案。”

他们看完了电影。

“所以，那条狗是自然狗吗？”康纳问道。

“我怎么知道，去问他自己。”

6.陪伴

选择是重要的，尤其是对汉克而言。

每一天，入睡前，汉克都会做出一个选择——在这个夜晚里，安德森警官也打开了床头柜的抽屉，拿出了那把左轮手枪。

这个世界的汉克一定是独一无二的，因为其他的汉克，早就死在了之前的1091个夜晚里。

现在，第1092个汉克，也要做出最后的选择了。

他看着柜子上放着的那张科尔的照片，检查完了枪膛里的弹药，第1092次开始询问自己：是今天吗？时候到了吗？

塑胶做的烦人精在客厅里喊他：“汉克，你在哪儿？相扑看起来好像是生病了，你需要我把它送去最近的宠物医院看看吗？”

“别嚷嚷了，你这王八蛋，我这就来。”汉克也大声地回应他。

他定定地看了儿子的相片好一会儿，然后把左轮手枪放回了床头柜的抽屉里。


End file.
